


A Case of You

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, smut but nothing graphic, soft so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Robert decides to surprise Matthew with the extra time they have in Calgary.Would you forgive me loveIf I danced in your showerWould you forgive me loveIf I laid in your bedWould you forgive me loveIf I stay all afternoon ~ "Your House" by Alanis Morissette
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Kudos: 22





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics are from "A Case of You" by Joni Mitchell and the idea is inspired by they chorus of "Your House" by Alanis Morissette. Neither of these songs are really love songs...

Robby made his way up to Matthew’s apartment, a small smile on his face as he let himself in. Matty was still at practice. Re-locking the door, he made his way through the apartment to Matty’s bedroom and en suite. He smiled to himself as he took a deep breath, feeling a little more settled than he had in a while. He had missed Matty since the season started. When Chief gave them the afternoon off, with nothing until morning skate the next day, Robby decided to surprise his boyfriend. And while Matty had given him a key, mailing it to Robby the day he signed the lease, it was the first time he had used it. It was the first time he had been alone in the apartment.

He looked around as he walked through, taking in the pictures on the walls and the pieces of Matthew strewn around the place. He set his bag down in the room and headed into the ensuite to shower.

When Robby got out of the shower, he pulled on Matthew’s robe and made his way to the kitchen, starting the coffee maker and looking to see what was in the refrigerator and pantry. Seeing that Kraft Mac and Cheese was the only item that he had that would be a meal (he really needed to talk to Matt about grocery shopping and cooking more than the pre-made meals for his meal plan) and he grabbed two of the boxes and started heating up the water. 

While the noodles cooked, went back to the room to get dressed. He slipped on a pair of briefs and the Flames jersey Matty had sent him, sprizing a little bit of Matty’s cologne onto the jersey. In theory, Matty wasn’t that much bigger than him, but Robby loved how big his jersey was on him. He made his way back down the hall, checking in on the pasta, before going over to the Vinyl collection that Brady always rolled his eyes at whenever he got dragged along to record stores by Matty, Robby, or both of them - looking at new additions and crossing them off of the list he was keeping in his head for gift ideas

As he finished the Mac and Cheese and packed it into the Tupperware he knew his boyfriend only had because of Chantal, he sang lightly to himself and swaying along to the music in his head - some dumb song that only Dunner had ever heard of but still forced him to listen to and had gotten it stuck in his head. With their dinner taken care of, he made his way back the bedroom, planning on plugging his phone in and to light some candles. Matty would be home soon.

When he went to light the candle the dresser (he knew that had been all Chantal because it had never once been lit), a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up gently, recognizing his handwriting and smiling softly as his eyes flicked over it. It was the letter he wrote for Matty before the day of the older boy’s draft. He had slipped it into the suit jacket pocket while helping Matty pack. He smiled softly as he read over the words of his lovesick sixteen year old self. If he had written this now, it would be slightly more eloquent, maybe less mushy, but the sentiment would be exactly the same. 

He had no idea Matty had even kept it. It was just a stupid little letter, written on the chance that Matty ended up breaking things off with Robby due to distance, or being in the League, or wanting to not be in a relationship his rookie year….it was Rob laying his heart bare. And Matty had kept it. Rob bit his lip, trying not to let emotion take over. Because he had plans for them. Sexy plans. But, right now, all he wanted was for Matthew to get home so he could reiterate the letter in person.

He glanced at the time and then quickly made his way to the bed and laid down, one leg straight out in front of him, the other bent at the knee with his foot on the bed, one hand behind his head and the other laying on his stomach in a pose that he definitely did not practice. Just as he got settled, he heard the front door open and close and smirked to himself.

“Robby,” Matthew breathed out when he got to his bedroom, standing frozen in the doorway as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Robby whispered back with a smile, laughing as Matthew threw his bag down and all but jumped onto the bed, rolling over to cover the younger boy.

“I thought I wasn’t going to see you during this trip.” Matty breathed, pressing his face into Rob’s neck.

“Chief decided to cancel practice at home so we could fly out and have a full day here tomorrow rather than arriving on game day since we have a bit of road stretch starting. I don’t have to be anywhere until technically morning skate but Petro would prefer if I got back to the hotel by team breakfast.”

“Well, we should make the most of it.” Matt grinned down at Robby, capturing the younger boy’s lips in a kiss that had Rob’s body arching up against Matt’s, hands burying themselves in the older boy’s hair.

When they finally separated for air, Rob placed a hand on Matt’s chest and said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Robby,” Matt whispered, ducking down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “So much more than you know.”

“You kept my letter.” Rob couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“I did,” Matty grinned down at him, “I take it out whenever I miss you. I put in my suit jacket pocket on game days.”

“You do?”

“It’s my good luck charm.”

“God, if Brady ever finds out about that he’ll never stop chirping you.”

“To be fair, I never planned on you finding out about it.”

Rob couldn’t help but to laugh before pulling Matty back down into another kiss.

“Gotta say, red is definitely a good color on you.” Matty groaned as he began pressing kisses down Robby’s neck.

“Don’t get too used to it.” Rob replied, before letting out a moan as Matt found the spot that always made him melt, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he ignored the smirk he could feel on his boyfriend’s face.

Matty chuckled and continued to work on the mark he seemed intent on making. His hands moved under the jersey, lightly caressing his torso. He nipped at Robby’s ear before asking, “Can I fuck you in my jersey?”

“Yes,” Robby hissed out, wanting nothing more than for Matty to keep touching him.

Matt grins and dives back in, kissing him messily and grinding down, running his hands up Robby’s arms to pin his wrists to the bed.

“Keep them there,” Matt whispers as he moves his hands back down Rob’s body to remove his briefs and grab the lube out of the night stand.

Robby lets out a little whine but obeys, letting out moans as Matthew opens him up and whispers his praise into Robby’s skin, working on a large hickey on Rob’s hip.

“I’m good.” Rob’s voice is soft as Matt removes his fingers, “How do you want me?

“Like this,” Matty finished stripping off and applies lube to his cock before positioning himself on top of Robby, “I want to see you.”

“You see me all the time,” Rob lifted one hand to run it down the side of Matty’s face affectionately.

“Over a screen,” Matty huffed out, turning his head to press a kiss to Rob’s wrist, “It’s not the same.”

Rob leaned up to kiss Matt in response, moaning as Matt slipped a hand under his left knee and brought it up to his hip, Robby hooking it around his waist as Matt slowly sank into him.

“God, I missed this.” Matty groaned.

Robby just rolled his eyes and then rolled his hips to prompt Matthew into moving.

“Give me a minute.” Matty whined as Robby clenched down on him, “It’s been too long and you feel amazing.”

“Matty…” Rob was definitely not whining.

“We have time for hard and fast,” Matt reminded him, “Right now, I want to savor you.”

“God, you’re such a sap.”

“Says the one who wrote a love letter.”

“Says the one who kept the love letter.”

Matt doesn’t bother responding, just pulls out and slams in, causing Rob to gasp and bring his other leg up to also wrap around his waist. He ignores Matty’s amused look in favor of pulling him down into a kiss.

After they both finish, Matt stays in Rob for another minute, working on catching his breath until Rob whines at him to get off. 

He obliges, walking to the ensuite to get a washcloth to clean Robby off with after he does the same for himself, ignoring the look he gets for dropping the now used washcloth on the floor in favor of pulling Robby tight against him.

“I can -” Rob starts to say but is cut off by the nip Matthew gives to the back of his neck.

“No. Nap. Maybe some food. Then I’m gonna fuck you in the mattress another couple times.” Matthew mumbles.

“I fixed a couple of boxes of Mac and Cheese for us to eat later.” Rob mumbles, very pleased with Matthews plans for the day.

“God, I love you.” Matt buries his smile in Rob’s neck, making the younger boy giggle.

Rob wakes Matty up with a blowjob then gets fucked into the mattress as a thank you for the “best wake up call ever” in Matty’s words. After Matt wiped him down again, he gets told to stay in bed while Matt goes to warm up the Mac and Cheese.

“Seriously?” Rob’s voice drips with judgement as Matt returns carrying the Tupperware container with two forks, “Bowls?”

Matt shruggs and hands Robby one of the forks as he resituates himself on the bed and Rob is filled with fondness for this absolutely ridiculous man.

They talk about everything and nothing as they eat. Robby tells him about how Keith thought it would be a genius idea to spray Febreeze into the ceiling fan as a way to spread the air freshener around the room only to inhale it almost immediately, about Taryn’s latest field hockey game and how he was able to surprise her by attending, about how Scheener got himself and Schwartzy walked in on because he was being an idiot and how Schwartzy wasn’t talking to him but was purposefully teasing him as a way to get back at him.

Matty filled him on the charity he was working with, about the plans to get a dog soon (if he got the okay from his parents since he would have to bring the dog home with when he came to visit - Robby agreed to help him with this since Keith and Chantal adored him), about the new Vinyl store downtown that he would have to figure out a time to take Robby to, about his and Johnny’s latest antics, about the drawn out prank he was pulling on Brady (Robby had heard all about the weird deliveries that Brady had been getting but didn’t voice that they were probably coming from Matt). 

They somehow ate everything in the Tupperware container, which made Robby feel a little nauseous because it was two boxes. But he lets Matty pull the fork out of his hands and watches as he places the container on the nightstand.

“I’ll take care of it later,” he muttered as he started nipping at Robby’s neck.

Robby rolled his eyes but eased himself into Matty’s lap, kissing him softly.

“I never want you to take this damn thing off,” Matty growled, fisting the jersey.

“I think we’ll have to wash it at some point.” Robby laughed as his eyes fluttered shut when Matt grazed his teeth over his Adam’s Apple.

“We can throw it into the wash with the sheets.” Matthew grumbled, not ready to fully detach his mouth from Robby’s neck.

Robby rolled his eyes before smirking and starting to roll his hips before easily slipping Matthew inside him. Matthew pulled back to watch for a minute before Robby’s hand found his hair and he looked up to make eye contact with Robby. Both of them maintained eye contact until Rob reached his peak, the younger male’s eyes closing as he threw his head back and kept his hips moving, working through the aftershocks and sending Matt over the edge shortly after, before collapsing against Matt.

They sat in silence, just collecting their breath, before Matt said, “We should probably get the sheets changed.”

Rob smiled, gave his nose a playful peak, and pulled off - only shuddering a little. Heading toward the ensuite, he said, “You do that, I’m taking a shower.”

Matthew laughed but his eyes were glued to Robby until the door was closed, before he got up and stripped the bed, slipping into the bathroom just to grab the jersey. He threw on a pair of Flames sweatpants and headed to the laundry closet to start the load before trying to remember where his mom had put the spare sheets. He thought about texting her but he didn’t want her to know that he either a) hadn’t been paying attention when she told him where she was putting or b) that he hadn’t changed the sheets in his room or the guest room (which really was not used that often) since they were last there and had brought him, like, five sets. 

He also didn’t want that information getting to Robby because they may be very committed to each other, but Matty was still trying to prove himself as Husband Material to his parents (because Rob really was the favorite son and Keith and Chantal Tkachuk were not going to let Matthew do anything to ruin their plans to have Robby officially a Tkachuk. Seriously, his dad told him that if he screwed up, Brady was going to be highly encouraged to step in. And if Brady failed, then it would be one of the cousins. The point was, one way or another, Robby was joining the family and Matthew wanted to be the one marrying him).

Matt took a chance on the hall closet and was rewarded. He quickly put the new sheets onto the bed and got rid of all the evidence that they were brand new before he headed out to the living room. He pulled out a Best of Joni Mitchell record and put it in the player before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of wine he had picked up on a whim and two glasses. Setting those on the coffee table, he went ahead and turned the fire on. 

“Well, this is cozy,” Robby smiled as he walked back in, wrapped up in Matthew’s robe.

He sat down on the couch next to Matt, resting his head on his shoulder and moving his legs over Matt’s lap. Matt handed him a glass and held his own in the hand not occupied with holding Rob’s legs in place, affectionately running his thumb over Rob’s knee. The pair sat there, cuddled on the couch that Matty had brought because Rob had seen it in a magazine over the summer and mentioned that he thought it was nice. He wanted his place to feel like home to Robby, even if he was not going to be spending more than a couple hours there. It’s why Rob got a copy of the key before anyone else did. It’s why the towels were Rob’s favorite color. It’s why he happened to have Rob’s favorite body wash.

“You’re in my blood like holy wine,” Matt sang along softly, nuzzling Robby’s neck affectionately, “you taste so bitter and so sweet.”

“I could drink a case of you, darling, and still be on my feet,” Robby continued, bumping his nose against Matthew’s with a smile.

At some point Rob had fallen asleep. Matthew smiled softly, pressing a kiss to his temple before lifting him up and carrying him back to the bedroom. He checked Rob’s phone to make sure that there were not any urgent texts that needed a reply before his set the alarm on his phone to make sure that Rob could get back to the hotel in time for breakfast. He turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Robby, wishing that the night could last forever.


End file.
